


Touch: First and Second

by MoonbeamDancer



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbeamDancer/pseuds/MoonbeamDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and second time that Logan and Rogue touched skin to skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch: First and Second

I remember the first time she touched me. It had been right after a nightmare and she had been trying to wake me up. I woke up all right and punched my claws right through her.

Oh god, Marie. Baby, I'm sorry.

The look of pure shock and pain on her face scared the hell outta me. It was then that she reached forward to touch me. I was so shocked by what I had done that I didn't remember yelling for help. I just remember her touch. At first it was wonderful. Like how you might touch a lover, feather soft and warm. Then something started to flow out of me, followed by a flash of pain. Marie looked like she was in utter pain when she was absorbing my life force. I don't blame her. Hell, I don't blame her at all. She let go of me, and the last thing I remember is the world turning black as I hit the floor.

"It was an accident." I whispered to Storm. I looked at Logan one last time and ran out of the room, Jean and Scott helping him, and the other students scattering away from me.

_Don't want to touch the vampire._

I ran back to my room and hid under the covers, my eyes closed and Logan's memories flashing though my mind. "I'm so sorry Logan." I whispered.

 

I get to the machine and cut her loose. She just hangs there, hands glued, so I pry her off.

Still nothing.

God, no. _Not after I swore that I'd take care of her…_ My hands idly play with the white stands of hair that now frame her face, as I pull her into my arms, taking off my glove with my teeth, and placing it to her face, hoping to God, which is something I don't do to often, for a sign of any kind.

Still, as before, _not a damn thing._

No, no, no! Still I hold her, giving her the one thing she wanted most, and only in death, got.

Human touch.

A tear or two falls as I think of the promise I broke. Marie, I… wait… What the hell? I feel a pull, a very small tingle. _"Oh my…"_ runs through my mind as the damage that I inflicted on myself to get free, and what Sabertooth did reopens and begins to freely bleed. I don't think I've been as happy to be wounded, then I am now. Because it all, the blood, the pain, means she's alive and that I kept my promise.

Marie gives a strangled gasp as she comes back to life and freezes in my arms. I don't think I've heard a more beautiful sound. She struggles for a minute and pushes me away, her face a mask of shock and terror.

I fall to the ground, burning her face and the fact that she's alive into my memory. If I die, I more then willingly do so, and take the fact that she's alive because of me, to my grave. That alone makes it, all of it, worth it.

The End


End file.
